


Slow dancing in the dark

by UnprotectedTarget



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnprotectedTarget/pseuds/UnprotectedTarget
Summary: Just a bit of fluff for all my Beel Lovers out there!- Now also taking requests! -
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my fírst obey me fanfic! Please note that i am not a native english speaker - feel free to point out any mistakes you may find. Reviews and critic is also wanted, so please tell me your thoughts (:

3 am in the morning was definitely not the perfect time for me to wake up. Growling and grimacing, nearly falling out of bed, I reached for my phone. Upon scanning the display through halfway closed lids, my eyes were greeted with five new messages from none other than the avatar of gluttony himself. It took me some seconds to make sense out of the words in those speechbubbles but boy, did my face heat up when i realized what i had been reading. 

"You awake?"

"Hello?"

"y/n it's important, please."

"Oh no, you're already sleeping, aren't you? Screw this, I'm coming over."

"I guess I don't have a choice."

Oh no. No, no, no, no. My heart was now racing in my chest as i panicked and tried to figure out what was going to happen. There were only two possible scenarios in my mind.  
Possibility one, Beel would knock on my door and I would pretend to be sleeping. This wouldn't work because he would check his phone and realize I left him on read - which would then in turn leave him hurt. Just thinking about it sent a sharp pain right through my chest. What else was there to do? Obviously, wait until he knocks and then open the door.  
If only there wasn't this tiny problem in form of a certain black shirt I was wearing and which was assumed to be missing. A few days ago I had found it on the couch in the living area. Since I was almost painfully shy and would never make a move on him, this shirt was the only thing bringing me a little closer to my favorite ginger haired demon. His scent intermingled with the aroma of his favorite sweets was still clinging to the fabric too. And honestly, the fact that it almost reached to my knees made it all the more cozy. All in all, it had quickly become my favorite piece of clothing.  
But now blood was rushing so violently fast through my veins that i could hear it in my ears. Wait, why was I panicking over this, I just need to change into something else and i'm good to go. And so, I stumbled out of bed and hurried to the small wardrobe across the room. Just when I was about to touch it, I heard the door open and close quickly, followed by a relieved sigh. Up until now, I had always resented people for calling me a moron, but they simply had been absolutely right. Forgetting to lock your door in this household was bound to get you into some kind of trouble and my personal problem was now in my very own room.  
Luckily, the light was still of and the corner i had backed into shielded me from the soft moonlight shining through the window. Half a room away, the tall demon quietly cleared his throat. "Y/n, I'm sorry but I sensed Lucifer outside and had to act fast."  
"It's alright" Damn my voice for glitching in the worst moment possible. Even though the shadows did a good job hiding my secret, the high pitched answer was enough on his own. I took a shaky breath and forced myself to calm down. "How did you immediately know I was up?"  
"Well, I guess demon eyes are more used to the dark than humans are." He shrugged and looked in my general direction. Just how much did he see already?  
"I can turn on the light, if it's easier for you?", he added.  
"Ahh, I'd rather you not do that." I failed once again to mask the horror in my voice which made Beel take another concerned step towards me. "Are you alright?", he asked, cleary worried about my behaviour.  
"Y-yes, I uh, I-I'm not wearing much and -"  
I think it takes a serious amount of talent to turn an already bad situation into something worse with just a few words. Upon hearing that, Beel stopped dead in his tracks and immediately covered his face with his large hands. After a moment of shocked silence, it came bubbling out of him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come in. Lucifer is going to kill me for this, or worse he's going to take all my snacks and give them to Mammon. I-I'll leave right away."  
With closed eyes, Beel turned around and tried to make his way to the door unsteadily. Just then, I realized that he was making an awful lot of noise and more importantly, that he was about to run headfirst into the solid doorframe. If the Avatar of pride was really out there patrolling the hallways, both of us would be punished or worse, embarrassed in front of the other five demon brothers. Without thinking about the consequences, I darted forward, grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled with all of my might. Surely, it must have been the surprise movement that sent Beel tumbling backwards into me, not the enormously low display of strength.  
"Shhhh, you're making way too much noise." I whispered into the fabric of his shirt. Beel was quiet and frozen solid. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, so i focused on hiding my erratic breathing. This was by far the closest I had ever been to him.  
"Y/n - " His voice was lower than usual, but there was still a soft tone mixed with.. curiosity maybe?  
"Why do you smell like me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: thanks for all the kudos, i really appreciate it c:  
> I'm still trying to figure out how to use cursive, stay patient please :D  
> Here's the second chapter!

This was where my heart stopped for a second time that night. How in the name of hell could I forget that demons, especially Beel, have an exquisite sense of smell? It didn’t matter now; it was way more concerning that he turned around and looked down on me. While my outfit was illuminated by the faint glow from outside, a smile appeared on his lips. Wait, was he laughing at me? My thoughts were cut short once again.  
“So it was you who took my shirt, huh?” The tall demon pushed some strands of hair out of his face. “Why did you say you were not wearing much? This almost looks like a dress on you – oh!” His purple eyes lit up as it finally dawned upon him. “You’re embarrassed because of this.”  
Well, it certainly hadn’t taken him long to figure that out. Beel had made that sound like an understatement rather than a question so I had to man up and be honest, there were no exits left anyway. I crossed my arms in front of my chest defensively and refused to look at him any longer.  
“Yeah.” My voice sounded much smaller than it had a few moments ago. Looking straight ahead, I studied the way his rock-hard chest stretched his shirt. “But I only use it in bed you know.”  
Good job dumbass, now he’s going to think you’re some kind of pervert. By now my face felt like it was on fire and I was sweating excessively.  
“y/n, please look at me?” To my surprise, he wasn’t laughing. He sounded excited.  
But there was just no way I was making that mistake again. Looking into Beels eyes had proven to be one of the most dangerous things I had ever done. Roughly three months ago, during a movie-night-turned-movie-quiz, it had happened for the first time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Can you idiots please just pay attention for five more minutes?! You won’t be able to answer most of the questions if you miss the ending.”, Levi howled annoyed and pointed to the screen repeatedly.  
“Calm down, will you?” Belphie rolled his eyes and make a gesture towards his elder brothers, who were running through the room. He sank deeper into his pillow. “It’s not like they stood a chance of winning anyway.”  
Upon hearing that, Mammon stopped running and glared at the avatar of sloth, a lot more offended than he had been a couple of seconds ago. Before he could shoot back an answer, Satan crashed into him, having underestimated the chances of Mammon just abandoning the chase so easily. “Just give me back my goddamn book”, he yelled while the white haired demon was already stumbling away. “Take it from my cold, dead hands!”, he could be heard yelling while disappearing through the door. Within mere seconds Satan changed into his demon form: “THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!”  
I smiled to myself and shrugged apologetically in Levis direction before my gaze wandered to the opposite side of the couch. Beels face was buried in a bag of chips, happily munching away. My smile grew a bit wider as I watched him empty it at an impressive speed. Shortly after, he set down the bag and looked up. Instead of finding new snacks, his eyes met mine and my stomach dropped.  
Demon eyes really were something else man. I had never seen colors move in such a menacing way before; soft amethyst turned into glowing pink. Sprinkles of light were trapped in those soothing pools of mystery. It looked a little like the stars over a sky at dusk. I simply couldn’t turn away from them – even blinking felt like a waste of time. While I was lost in those godlike eyes, I had forgotten about the world around me.  
“Y/n” I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me softly. All of a sudden the magic was gone and I returned to the normal world.  
“Y/n, hello?” Belphie sounded worried. “Were you day-dreaming or did you see one of the ghosts?”  
I blinked a few times and looked at him, trying to regain my composure. “Yeah, ghost. Still not used to that, you know.”  
“I told thOSE NORMIE GHOSTS THAT THEY WERE NOT ALLOWED IN MY ROOM, ARGH”, Levi yelled angrily while gathering the cards he had made for the quiz night. Wait, the movie was already over? I panicked at the thought that I had been staring into Beels eyes for at least five minutes. The avatar of gluttony was already busy digging into a slice of cake and didn’t seem to pay attention to the rest of his brothers. His twin cleared his throat quietly and gestured me closer. As I bent down, he whispered into my ear. “We should talk about that some time, okay? I might be able to help you.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With that memory still vividly in mind, I raised my eyes and looked at him.  
“You can keep it.” His voice was still full of excitement, no - Beel was practically beaming with happiness. That proved he wasn’t mad and made me relax a little. That was a good thing, wasn’t it? Maybe it had been the right decision to take the shirt with me after all.  
“Wait, you really mean that?” I asked, just to be completely sure.  
“Absolutely. I think it fits you better anyway.” His voice had become a whisper and it felt like he was even closer than he had been a moment ago. He was still studying my face; maybe now was the time to say screw this and make a move. My breath hitched in my throat as he raised his hand slowly, as if he was debating the very same thing. There had been some sort of tension between us ever since that movie night. But up until now, there had never been a situation with just the two of us.  
Beels hand was now almost touching my face and I had to resist the urge to lay my cheek against it. My heart was feeling like it was going to explode – I wanted his touch right now.  
“Care to explain why you are in there, Beel?”  
Oh no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm very sorry for the short chapters but there will be longer ones coming up soon (:  
> Enjoy!

And just like that the spell that had been clouding my mind disappeared. Beel had reacted faster than me and was already facing his older brother. The way he was standing in front of me made me feel like he was trying to shield me from the death glare that Lucifer was shooting us. There was a respectful amount of distance between him and me; no doubt an effortless try to make the situation look better. But Lucifer wasn’t someone who was easily fooled. His face gave no emotion away, the only thing hinting at his anger was the tone of his voice as he addressed Beel once again.  
“Why are you here? You better answer me fast, for her and your sake.”  
“I was looking for my shirt.”  
His answer took me by surprise. It was true, Beel had yet to tell me the reason for his late-night visit, but I already knew that this was not true. To have the balls and lie to Lucifer in a situation like this involuntarily made me smile.  
“And why, dear brother, would you do that at 3 am of all times? As far as I am concerned, the only thing getting you out of bed at this hour would be a visit to the kitchen.” Lucifer wasn’t buying his excuse. Instead of waiting for an answer, he roughly shoved his younger brother out of the way and glared at me. I didn’t feel comfortable at all with the way he let his eyes wander over my body, especially since I knew how bad it looked for me.  
“Y/n, would you be so kind and tell me why you took one of his belongings?” Once again, he didn’t give me the opportunity to speak. He already knew the answer and he was making me say it as my own special punishment. His booming voice was even colder than usual; I half expected him to change into his demon form right on the spot. However, I was already intimidated enough. The shirt didn’t help much against the cold breeze that had appeared since Lucifer opened the door, so I was shivering helplessly.  
“I didn’t take you for a thief but apparently spending time with Mammon left a mark on you. How unfortunate.”  
“I did not steal it!”, I said, enraged by his accusation. “I found it on the couch next to the fireplace and took it with me.” Well, that didn’t sound a lot better than taking it straight from his room, but I had a point to prove.  
“Why didn’t you give it to him then?” Lucifer was still staring straight into my eyes while a faint smile began to grace his lips. Thankfully, before I had to come up with a valid answer, Beel interrupted us.  
“It’s not important why she took it. I told her she can have it, it’s fine. Go ahead and punish me Lucifer, but please leave her out of this. She’s not the one that left her room during curfew -”  
“Enough.” Lucifer raised his hand, still keeping his gaze fixed on me. “You will be punished accordingly. But I want to hear the real reasoning behind her actions first.”  
Beel let out a frustrated sigh while I weighted my options. To be fair, it seemed like the attraction between us was mutual. Was it really so bad that he knew about my feelings? I wouldn’t have to tell them everything anyway; I could make it seem like a meaningless crush that was already long gone. I wasn’t obligated to give away the juicy details like the special dreams, the occasional stalking or the many failed attempts to impress him. On the other hand, if he was pained by the same emotions, it would make it seem like I wasn’t interested in him any longer. Frustration was beginning to settle in my chest and I shot Beel a quick look. The tall demon was staring at me with an unreadable expression painted across his face. The least thing I could do was make his upcoming punishment a little more enjoyable by making a fool of myself.  
“I took it because it smelled like him and I like that.” I couldn’t believe I seriously said that. Lucifer raised an eyebrow as if to say that he was still waiting. I knew the embarrassment was written all over me, now was the time to go all out.  
“To be completely honest..”, I started and took a deep breath before straightening my back. “It has given me a sense of security.”  
The oldest brother didn’t seem to be completely content with my answer but nodded anyway. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it? Oh my, I believe you two have a lot to talk about.” His tone was dripping with sarcasm as he flashed me a grin. “Too bad that you won’t be seeing each other soon. Beel, you’re coming with me.”  
Both of them were gone in an instant and left me standing alone in the doorway. I shook my head and closed the door, slowly sliding down until I was sitting on the floor. I didn’t have the chance to see Beels reaction to my words and I couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not. Now that silence was overtaking the room once again, the sleepiness settled in my blood once again. All the adrenaline had left me more tired than I was before. Maybe I would get the chance to talk with him tomorrow after breakfast or during one of the breaks at RAD. Yawning, I got up, stumbled back to my bed and slid under the covers. After finally closing my eyes, sleep took over.

“What was up last night?” Mammon was eyeing me suspiciously through halfway closed eyes while he poured cereal in the bowl in front of him. We were the only ones up yet, a rather unusual sight since Beel was always the first at breakfast.  
“What do you mean?” I asked, faking cluelessness. I was not particularly excited about the others finding out what had happened last night. Instead of looking at Mammon, I carefully buttered my toast and reached for some juice. Obviously, Mammon was neither used to nor content with being ignored.  
“Oh, come on. I know that ya got into some trouble with our big brother. Could hear him yell, ya know?” He began eating and pointed his spoon at me. “Also, I heard someone in the basement.”  
“Stop eating with your mouth full, that’s disgusting and uncalled for.” Satan hit Mammon across the back of his head while taking a seat besides his younger brother. “What were you talking about anyway? Who is in the basement?”  
Mammon glared at him and rubbed over his head, wincing quietly. “Why don’t ya ask our human? Pretty sure the noises came from her room.”  
“Is that so?”, the blonde demon asked while reaching for the butter. “What happened?”  
“I’ll tell you what happened!”  
I spun around to see Belphie, unusually awake, storming into the dining hall. He stopped directly in front of the seat I was sitting in and slammed his fists down on the table so hard that my drink fell over and spilled over Mammons jacket. The avatar of greed immediately jumped up and left the room cursing like a madman. Belphie didn’t pay any attention to him and was glaring daggers at me.  
“Beel is in the basement getting punished and its all her fault.” His voice became more furious with every word and I could see the horns poking through his thick black hair. From across the table, Satan was trying to calm him down, but it didn’t matter. The avatar of sloth was getting worked up and his twin wasn’t there to stop him.  
“I told him not to go to your room in the middle of the night because I knew something like this would happen.” He was now pacing up and down, anger and pain twisting his face. The realization hit me with full force; the special bond between the twins was making Belphie sense the pain his brother was going through at the moment. That also meant that Beel was really suffering right now and it was, in fact, my fault.  
“B-Belphie, I didn’t mean to. I- ” my voice trailed off as I ran out of words to say. He stopped and walked back towards me, grabbing my wrist and practically yanking me up and towards the door. “You’re coming with me to the attic. Right now.”  
“Hey!”, Satan called alerted, but I shook my head in his direction, trying to tell him that nothing bad was going to happen to me. Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

While I was being dragged up the stairs to Belphies former makeshift prison, I couldn’t help but wonder what he was planning to do to me. It didn’t seem like he was going to hurt me; it was probably going to be some kind of lecture. My thoughts drifted back to Beel and suddenly tears started to well in the corner of my eyes. I didn’t want him to be hurt, I just wanted to hug him and maybe.. yeah maybe a bit more. When we arrived at the top of the stairs, Belphie wasted no time and shoved me roughly into the spacious attic. The door clicked behind me and moments later, I felt two firm hands grip my shoulders and spin me round so I was facing him.  
“Are you mad at me?”  
Clearly taken aback by his question my brain buffered for a moment before I managed to shake my head quickly. “No, of course not, why would you even ask that? I thought you were the one being mad at me.”  
The dark-haired demon sighed relieved and hugged me instead, squeezing me just a little tighter than usual.  
“I’m sorry y/n, I had to overreact or Satan would have noticed.”  
“Noticed what?”, I asked carefully and softly pushed Belphie off me to properly face him. There was no more anger in his eyes; instead he smiled and gestured towards his bed.  
“The thing about you and Beel of course.”, he said casually as he flopped down onto the pile of soft pillows that were scattered on the bed.  
“I’m not sure what you mean by that-“, I started but he cut me off with a laugh.  
“Don’t even start with that bullshit y/n. It’s not like this would stay hidden from me anyways.”  
He was probably right. If there was ever going to blossom something between his twin brother and me, he would be the first to find out. Damn those stupid demon abilities. Since he was impatiently patting the spot besides him, I hesitantly sat down as well.  
“There, that’s much better. Now please start by telling me what led to my brother being chained up in the basement.”  
And so, I told him everything that had happened; from the text messages Beel sent me to the awkward clothing situation up to the point when Lucifer opened the door and took him away. The only thing I left out was the momentarily tension that had been between us; however, I couldn’t hold back the blood rushing to my cheeks as I recalled how I had felt.  
“I see, so that’s where he went instead of the kitchen.” Belphie mused, now laying on his back. “He told me he’d go grab a snack or ten and didn’t return.”  
That sounded about right, Beel never needed a good excuse thanks to his always famished nature.  
“I guess he just didn’t want you to worry about the whole breaking curfew thing.”, I replied and watched the avatar of sloth while he changed positions once again, now sitting with his elbows propped up on another pillow.  
“What happened after he realized that you took his shirt?”, he asked casually, watching me closely as if he was looking for clues in my face. I shrugged and looked away, grabbing my arm to hide my nervousness while I searched for a suitable answer to his question.  
“As I already said, he told me I could have it.”  
Belphie grabbed my face with both hands and forced me to face him, annoyed with my fruitless tries to end this conversation.  
“Now listen and listen closely. I want you to be completely honest with me when we are talking about my brother. You might not realize how much he means to me and I don’t think you could understand even if you tried. I know that you have feelings for him, there is no way one can miss the longing gazes you sent his way. It’s so obvious I can literally sense the attraction oozing out of you.” He paused for a few seconds and let go of my face before he continued in a softer tone.  
“Usually I’d throw up, you know. But this is about you and in my eyes you’re special. During the years there were a lot of advances of countless girls that tried to get into Beels pants.”  
“Great.”, I mumbled under my breath.  
“However-“ Belphie pretended not to hear me. “I know that you are different. Not because you’re a human; it feels like you like Beel for the way he is. Not for his social status or his looks. Is that correct?”  
Knowing that there was no point in denying it any longer I gave in and nodded slowly. Belphie reached for my hand and squeezed it gently, his smile now back on his face.  
“Good. Now that the obvious is out of the way, let’s try this again: What happened after he realized that you took his shirt?”  
The memory was still so vibrant that I didn’t have to think for more than a few seconds. “He seemed happy and suddenly there was almost no distance between us.” Now that I was finally able to talk about my experience the words came bubbling out faster than ever.  
“I was so overwhelmed by his presence and the way he looked at me. For the first time we were all alone and then he raised his hand as if to touch my face and then Lucifer came in and everything fell apart.” I let my head fall into the pillows and let out a frustrated noise. “It felt like he wanted to do it.”  
“Oh, I’m sure he wanted to do it”, Belphie snickered which caused me to shoot back up again. I’m not sure if my cheeks had stopped being red since we started this conversation, but now they were burning hotter than ever.  
“W-what do you mean?”, I stuttered, while the demon in front of me held back another laugh. I hadn’t seen him in such a good mood in forever and it made me happy that he was getting his share of joy out of the whole situation. It might even distract him from the pain that his brother was probably still experiencing as we talked.  
“You know exactly what I mean. But you should discuss that kind of topic with another dear brother of mine. I’m sure he can give better advise than me.” He winked before he thoughtfully continued. “All I’m saying is, that I felt some kind of.. hmm.. excitement last night.”  
“We didn’t even kiss yet!”, I blurted out, feeling way too embarrassed to admit that I had imagined certain scenarios with Beel many times during especially lonely nights. He had become the exclusive person that would show up in my fantasies, which made talking to him a lot harder than it already used to be. We still had a long way to go before any of this could happen.  
“You got your next goal then!”, Belphie proclaimed and let out his trademark yawn. “Shouldn’t be too hard to achieve, considering my brothers feelings.”  
“Did he tell you something?” I tried to sound casual but failed miserably. Now was the time to find out whether he liked me the way I liked him, and I was determined not to let this chance slip away.  
“He told me a thing or two. But I think he should be the one to tell you how he feels, you know. Even though I could definitely get you briefed on some interesting details.”  
“Pretty please?” The way I was pleading was almost pathetic. One half of me knew that he was right, the other was prepared to die for whatever Belphegor considered to be “interesting details”. After all, both of them shared a room with very little privacy. Before I could get too absorbed in my thoughts Belphie waved a hand in front of my face.  
“Y/n, quit daydreaming- wait, are you drooling? Doesn’t matter now, we need to figure out a way to get Beel out of the basement fast.”  
Ashamed, I used the sleeve of my shirt to wipe over my mouth. I didn’t even want to know what the seventh brother was thinking of me by now. “You’re absolutely right. But how? Isn’t Lucifer going to be down there, guarding him?”  
Belphegor gave me a slightly disappointed look and shook his head. “You do realize that we are missing out on class like right now? Lucifer will be at RAD, just like the others. Getting down there now won’t be a problem. But how will Lucifer react when he returns and Beel is gone?”  
He was right and I was stupid. This whole situation had my head spinning; how was I going to come up with a plan to trick the avatar of pride? Now that I thought of it..  
“What if I just ask him nicely to let Beel go?” The idea had sounded much better in my head; as soon as I had spoken it out, I cursed myself for thinking of something that naïve.  
“What if you- have you lost your mind?” Belphie asked bewildered and put one hand on my forehead as if to check if I had a temperature. The gesture would have been sweet, if it wasn’t for the frustrated sigh that followed.  
“I thought I had a little more to work with here.” He gave me a crooked grin and rolled out of the bed, already halfway on the way towards the door. “Are you coming or not?”  
“Where are we going?” I chose to ignore the first statement out of confusion but got up and followed Belphie out of the room anyways. Things were moving a little bit too fast for my tastes, especially since it was still somewhat early in the morning. A quick glance towards my watch told me that it was now a little after 8 am, which meant that class was about to start any moment now.  
“We’re going to RAD” Belphie said as he jumped down the stairs, taking two at a time. I had trouble following him on much shorter legs and was almost out of breath when we reached the bottom of the staircase. The house of lamentation seemed to be completely empty, except for us.  
“But we won’t be there on time.”, I insisted panting, following him out of the door. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
As expected, we didn’t arrive on time. Belphie had convinced me not to go to class and apologize for being late. Instead, we were now sitting in an empty classroom. The avatar of sloth was texting someone, studying the screen with furrowed brows. He hadn’t spoken since we left the house no matter how many questions I had asked. And trust me, there had been many.  
“Alright, here’s the plan.”  
“You can’t just sit in silence for half an hour and then act all like, look here’s the plan”, I interrupted him angrily. If there was one thing I hated, it was being ignored. Belphie looked at me for a long time before he sighed and took a long breath.  
“His favorite color is – surprisingly – orange, today we’re having Mammon’s weird noodle dish, no, I do not hate you; no, I really do not hate you. Yes, I promise, I do not hate you. Pigtails over ponytails, we’re here because we are waiting for Satan; yes, Lucifer never takes his gloves off except for when he’s sleeping – he has special gloves for that. Last, but not least – no, I do not hate you. Happy?”  
I nodded, having lost the ability to give an intelligent answer. Belphie was by far the hardest demon brother to deal with and that included Levi during anime season as well as Mammon whenever he “lost” his precious credit card.  
“If you allow, I’ll now explain the plan.” Belphie raised an eyebrow as if he waited for me to confirm that I was not going to interfere with his explanation. “Great! After class we are going to meet up with Satan. I recall he has some sort of book that might be helpful in our situation.”  
What kind of plan was that?! I didn’t doubt that Satan possessed many books that had special abilities, but I could think of none that was going to help us.  
“A book is going to help us get Beel out of the basement? What kind of book is that, a magic book?” I was leaning back on my chair and almost fell over when I heard a voice coming from behind me.  
“Precisely, my dear.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Can you stop doing that, you’re going to hurt yourself.”, Satan said and put his hands on the chair I was sitting in, successfully holding it in place. Honestly, by now I had pretty much accepted that any of the seven brothers was going to show up at any given time without me noticing. That was actually a variable that had almost gotten me into a lot of trouble various times, but I was slowly learning to be more cautious around them.   
“I didn’t expect you to be here so soon.”, Belphie admitted and looked at his older brother, now being the one to slowly lean back on his chair. The avatar of wrath shook his head and made a dismissive hand gesture.   
“If you think this was going to tick me off, you were wrong. You can crash and hit your head for all I care. Maybe the pain will make you lose interest in provoking others.” He then strolled past us and to the front of the classroom, missing out on Belphegor rolling his eyes in an annoyed fashion.   
“Whatever, I don’t have time for your lectures right now. There are more pressing matters to be taken care off.”, the always sleepy demon said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. I nodded eagerly and added: “Can you help us get Beel out of the basement?”  
Satan let out a chuckle and set down his bag next to the blackboard, searching for a piece of chalk. “I wouldn’t be here if I couldn’t.” He paused and drew a small box with a stickman in the middle of it. “I don’t have a lot of time before class starts again – which you two should be joining by the way – so I’ll try to make this quick. This right here is Beel.”   
He pointed at the simplified drawing of the basement and added another room on the right side. “And this is supposed to be the library - with us in it.” After a few seconds, there were four people in the box, one of them with long hair. Ah, that was supposed to be me. The very small stickman drawn on my left side had to be Belphie, considering that there was a perfectly drawn chibi version of Satan to my right. There was only one thing that didn’t make sense.  
“Why is there a person wearing a trash can?”, I asked carefully, unsure if it was expected of me to understand the drawing without needing help. Belphie was already laughing so hard that he indeed, fell over and hit his head on the table behind him. When I tried to help him back up, he declined, still giggling while he got to back on his feet.   
“No, you’ve got it all wrong.”, Satan sighed and made small changes, erasing a few lines. He had ignored his brothers fall masterfully. “The trash is supposed to be the person.” Upon seeing the confused look I gave him he cleared his throat, unable to hide a small grin.   
“That – uh, that’s Mammon. I apologize, one could consider this an insider between brothers. I know that he behaves differently around you, so I shouldn’t expect you to connect the dots.”  
He didn’t give me a chance to protest and raised his hand, forcing me to close my already opened mouth. “No time - let’s continue. Our goal is to free Beel without Lucifer noticing that he is gone. The only way to achieve this is leaving something or someone in his place. This substitute has to look exactly like him – which is why we need my “magic book” as you like to call it.”  
“Wait, tell me you’re not really planning on swapping Mammon for Beel.”, I interrupted him panicking, yet feeling strangely satisfied as the blonde demon frustratedly threw his hands in the air.   
“Name a single downside to my plan!”, Satan shot back, drawing an arrow from the trash person to the Beel stickman across the blackboard.   
“You’re kidding right?” I knew that Mammon wasn’t the most popular among his brothers, but he didn’t deserve to suffer for something he didn’t do in the first place. Aside from Beel, the avatar of greed had easily become my second favorite demon. I had to admit that he wasn’t always the easiest to deal with, but whenever I needed help, he was the first to respond.   
“We can’t just leave him in the basement, he doesn’t deserve – “ I was forced to stop talking due to the combined yelling of both demons.   
“He always takes my books! He tried to sell my cat- several times!”, Satan said furiously, breaking the piece of chalk as the knuckles of his hand turned white.   
“The scumbag owes me and probably everyone else money. He takes Beels custard when no one is looking. Once I caught him trying to steal the console Levi gifted me- while I was still playing!” Belphie and Satan were listing up so many things that my head started to spin again. I had to come up with a solution fast or Mammon was doomed. Feverishly, I tried to play as many different scenarios as possible through my mind before I excitedly jumped up, shutting the still yelling demon brothers up. There was only one way to prevent anyone else from being hurt except for me - but that was a sacrifice I was willing to make. After all, this had happened because Beel came to see me.   
“I’ll take his place!”, I said enthusiastically, determined not to let them change my mind. However, the only thing slightly bothering me was the fact that I knew nothing about what was going on in the infamous torture room. Whenever I would ask a returning Mammon what had happened, he would flinch and refuse to talk about his experiences. Actually, a similar situation had occurred about two weeks prior to this day. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Look, I really don’t wanna talk about this, little human.”, Mammon said, picking up another card to add to his hand. He sounded as self-confident as ever but grimaced in pain as he reached for his glass, downing his liquor in once swift motion.   
“You’re obviously in pain. Plus, I already know that Lucifer dragged you down to the basement; the others already told me about what’s going on in there.” That was a straight up lie, but I didn’t have a lot of leverage to negotiate with him. I watched his eyes widen in terror before they narrowed while he suspiciously eyed me. I took another card and did my best to hold up the pokerface he had taught me a while back.   
“If ya know oh so much, why do ya need me to tell you more?” Granted, that was a good question.  
“Well”, I started and busied myself with pouring him and me another drink, thinking about the best way to put my words. “How do I know they told me the truth? I want to know what happened first hand.”  
“Go ask, Lucifer then.” Mammon grinned and put down his cards, leaning back on his leather couch. “I’m sure he would be delighted to know that our fragile human has a thing for torture.”  
Alcohol certainly made the avatar of greed more cocky. I would lie if I said that Mammon wasn’t attractive like this, but his charm was no longer working on me. That was mostly because I had seen a similar intoxicated state of Beel at a party in Diavolos castle and boy, that demon hadn’t left my thoughts for several nights afterwards. Still, I wasn’t going to let Mammon take control of the situation so easily. Summoning all of my little self-esteem, I emptied my glass as well and put my hands on the small table between us.   
“What if I want to hear about it from you?” I was genuinely surprised that I sounded somewhat sexy, considering that I sucked at flirting and the very handsome man in front of me. Said demon was now blushing profusely and was staring at anything but me.   
He visibly swallowed and tugged at the collar of his shirt. “M-me? C-come on y/n, ya don’t want to know what happens. Just trust me on that one.”  
Welp, I guess simple flirting wasn’t going to work as well as I had thought. I knew that he was known for his charming words around girls. If I was to continue this, the white-haired demon was sure to seize control once again and that could mean fatal consequences for me. He had recovered enough to face me again, now leaning forward, significantly shortening the distance between us. Suddenly, his confidence was back.   
“You’re not going to hear anything from me, unless there’s good payment.”  
So that was where this conversation was going. He was looking straight into my eyes, giving me no time to think about a good comeback. His eye color was strangely beautiful and reminded me of the ocean. Now that I had the chance to see it up close, I could almost spot the waves moving. Up until this moment I had never paid attention to the colors that inhabited the other brothers’ eyes. But now I somehow found myself drawn towards him and started to panic internally. Why was this happening right now? A couple of days ago, I had heard Asmodeus talk about different ways to seduce his prey and if I was correct, Mammon had been present as well. There were only a few inches separating our faces, which left me no choice but to try a new technique myself. Hoping for the best, I closed my eyes and internally recited the words to summon the avatar of lust. Moments later, I was roughly pulled away from Mammon, who was cursing and shielding his face from the nails of his younger brother.  
“How dare you use this on y/n!”, Asmo howled, finally backing away from the avatar of greed who was still covering his face.   
“Oh dear, it was right for you to summon me.” He protectively hugged me and proceeded to stroke my hair softly, his gaze never leaving his brother. It took a while to convince him that I was alright and unharmed before he relaxed and returned to his usual persona.   
“Shame on you, Mammon.” Asmodeus stood over his brother with his hands on his hips and shook his head disappointedly. “You know she is off limits for you.” Off limits? What was that supposed to mean? That almost sounded as if they had made an agreement about making advances towards me.   
“I know, I know. S’okay, I just wanted to try and see if it really works.”, Mammon said quietly, receiving a hit on the back of his head. Seeing him so down kept me from feeling any anger. To be honest, I liked Mammon in a way that surpassed simple friendship, but my feelings for Beel were significantly stronger. Since the atmosphere was effectively ruined, I decided to leave with Asmo, who was determined to see me to my room safely. He didn’t say a thing until we reached my room, which was a good thing because my head was too full to be able to produce whole sentences.  
“Y/n, if there is ever something you want to talk about, you can tell me.” The avatar of lust sounded more serious than his usual self. I knew that he was excellent in picking up small clues and sensing subtle changes in a persons’ mood. Plus, I suppose us sharing a bond made it even easier for him to read me.   
“Even if it’s about my brothers. I promise I won’t tell them a thing. Especially not Be- “   
I stopped him by putting my hand over his mouth, which made him giggle quietly. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Is she mental?” Satan looked at Belphie who shrugged and repeated the motion he did earlier, feeling the temperature of my forehead. “Why would you voluntarily undergo torture if there’s Mammon available?”  
Belphie already knew about my feelings for his twin brother, but I wasn’t particularly fond of the idea that Satan found out as well. The more people knew, the faster the rumors would spread, and it wouldn’t take long until they reached Beel. Besides that, I didn’t want them to make fun of me for liking someone that was way, way out of my league. I was about to come up with an unlikely excuse about why I wanted to subject myself to torture, when Belphie took the matter into his own hands.   
“She’s into Beel.”, he said, resting his head on his arms on the table in front of him. His brother huffed, ignoring the already blushing me completely.   
“No shit, sherlock, did you figure that out just now?”, Satan answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance. Wait a minute, how did he already know? And more importantly, if he knew, did the others know as well?  
“I had my doubts, but she told me herself just about an hour ago”, the avatar of sloth yawned and flashed us a grin. “You knew too?”  
“Oh, come on” Satan sat down on a table in front of us and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I knew if from the very beginning. No other person looks as much at Beel as y/n does. There is candy in every bag she owns, her new parfume smells like freshly baked waffles. She has been taking cooking lessons from none other than me. Last but not least, she owns a suspicious amount of orange or blue clothing. Figuring out that she likes him was as easy as pie.”  
“Great, I’m an open book, we all know that now.”, I whispered, hiding my face in my hands. Was I really that easy to see through? The odds that Beel already knew about my feelings for him were getting bigger and bigger. “Do the others know too?”  
“Well, Asmo knows.”, Satan admitted and forced my hands away from my face. Both of them were smiling at me reassuringly. It was strange not to see them argue for a moment. “But he is the avatar of lust, you can’t really keep things like that from him.”  
“Fair.”, I mumbled and took a deep breath. Finding out that Satan knew about my feelings wasn’t going to keep me from finalizing my plan. We had already strayed too far from the original objective by arguing over pointless details.   
“Please just let me take his place. I’m tougher than I look. Also, imagine if Lucifer does notice that Beel is gone. He would punish someone like Mammon even harder. But do you really think he would go through all of this with me? He is still responsible for me during my exchange and torturing me is not part of that.” Wow, I came up with an actual decent argument for once. Satan and Belphie seemed to be just as surprised as I was, because neither of them said a word for a long time. Then finally, the blonde demon cleared his throat and got up, walking to the front of the class once more to collect his bag.   
“I guess you do have a point there. If that really is what you want, we have to respect that. Both of you, meet me at 8pm in the library tonight. Belphie, make sure you bring a few of Beels clothes, too. Y/n, please buy some snacks and bring them as well. Now get to class before Lucifer finds us.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, i really appreciate every single one! c: I apologize for the lack of updates and chapters lately but it got really busy around me. Here's a shorter chapter unti i finish the next, much bigger one. It ain't much but it's honest work! :D   
> Please continue to tell me what you think about the story so i can get better.

School was over before I knew it. I hadn’t been able to focus on class at all due to most of the space in my head being absorbed by Beel. It didn’t help that Belphie had insisted on sitting next to me whenever possible. He did his best to hide the occasional bursts of pain, but I still caught him clenching his jaw every now and then. While it hurt to see him suffer, it also increased my motivation to go through with our rescue plan. Beel would definitely be out by the end of the night - was the mantra I kept repeating in my head.  
I didn’t waste any time on the way back to the house of lamentation and made it in a record time of fifteen minutes. When I stepped into the entrance hall I was greeted by a painful moan, coming from somewhere under my feet. I grimaced and hurried up the stairs to get as far away from the noises as possible. Listening to Beels pain was making my heart bleed, much like imagining him beaten, bruised and chained to a wall. I swallowed hard while the picture my mind conjured changed to myself in that same situation. No, if I got in real danger, I would tell Lucifer the truth and hope for the best. At least that’s what I told myself. The watch on my wrist told me that it was close to 7.30 pm. Enough time to grab a few snacks from the kitchen and have dinner with the others. Since Mammon was on cooking duty tonight, we’d have to dine on instant noodles again – not that I would mind. Having reached my room, I wasted no time and changed into more comfortable clothes. Sweatpants and a wide shirt would also help me look less suspicious in Lucifers’ eyes, even if I went to the library after dinner. Beels shirt was still laying on the same spot next to my bed where I had left it this morning. I allowed myself to stop for a moment and pressed the fabric against my face, taking in his scent. When all of this was over, I would tell him about my feelings. With that goal set in mind, I was off to the kitchen.  
“Ya can call me Master Chef”, Mammon bragged grinning, collecting the empty ramen cups from the dining table. I guess easy cleaning added another plus point to his favorite dish. Ever since he had discovered that human world stores offered a much broader variety of instant noodles, his trips there had almost doubled. This had benefitted me as well as his brothers, who routinely placed orders which he would pick up and bring back; provided that the payment was right.   
“You wish.”, I snorted, helping him clean the table since all the others were already gone. Satan and Belphie had been the first to leave, not without giving me a subtle nod and a pat on the head. Levi hadn’t bothered to join us in the first place, because Lucifer was absent as well - which meant there was really no need for the otaku to leave his room. The avatar of lust had disappeared as soon as he saw what was served, all the while complaining about how this type of food wasn’t benefitting his skin in any way.  
By the time we were done, there were about six minutes left until I was supposed to show up in the library. Both of us were now sitting on the couch, caught in an awkward atmosphere. Mammon hadn’t asked me why I was struggling to hold two bags of chips and three different types of candy in my arms. It probably wouldn’t be enough to satisfy the avatar of gluttony, but hopefully help him recover from whatever he had been put through. Thick silence was only broken by the heavy ticking of the clock located on the opposite side of the room.   
“Listen y/n” Mammons voice cut through my thoughts and made me turn towards him reluctantly. I had hoped that we would skip this conversation. “I know what you are goin’ to try. Just don’t.”   
Something about the seriousness in his voice freaked me out. If Mammon was openly stating his concern about this whole rescue mission, it must have taken him a lot to overcome his pride. Given his experience when it came to Lucifers torturing, the avatar of greed certainly knew what he was talking about.   
“I appreciate that you worry about me, Mammon.”, I mumbled. “How much do you know?”  
“Everything, obviously.” Suddenly, he grabbed my shoulders and shook me lightly. The bags in my hand were rustling softly as they slid out of my arms and onto the floor. Once again, Mammon was staring intensely into my eyes; though this time it felt different. There was no attraction and no weird kind of tension between us. All I could see was the pain of countless dark memories painted on his face.   
“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, human. You’re not made for this – hell, you’ll break. Don’t you understand that?”, the white-haired demon whispered, squeezing my shoulders so hard that I bit my lip in order to keep myself from wincing. He immediately released his grip and rubbed his temples softly. This was an entire new vulnerable side that Mammon had never shown me before. To be completely honest, I didn’t think that his brothers had ever seen him like that.   
“I do understand, but I have to do this nonetheless.” I reached out towards him and gently grabbed his hand. “And I want to. So please, just stay out of trouble and in your room for the rest of the night.”  
“No, Beel is strong. I hate to admit it but come on, he’s probably the strongest out of all of us. Or at least tied with Lucifer, physically that is. He can take it, I bet the jerk is going to kick him out of that old cell tomorrow anyways.”   
At this point Mammon wasn’t even trying to hide the pleading in his voice. Part of me wanted badly to believe him. His words were true, his younger brother was known for his physical strength – but that wasn’t necessarily what I was concerned about the most.   
“Fair enough, I guess. But technically he is suffering because of me –“  
“Oh, stop with that bullshit y/n”, Mammon interrupted me snorting and simultaneously raised an eyebrow. “He was out during curfew. It doesn’t matter that his destination was your room. He would have been punished for being outside anyway. It’s nice that you’re trying to take responsibility, but let’s be honest – Beel wouldn’t like it if you got yourself in a situation like this. All of us – including Lucifer – wouldn’t want that.”  
“I-“, I started the sentence without thinking about a suitable counter argument. There was no point in denying that every word he had said was true. Was this whole mission really as unnecessary as I my best friend thought?   
“I hate to be the one to interrupt you two, but I believe we had a date, y/n.”   
A certain blonde demon was standing in the doorframe, impatiently tipping his foot. A panicked glance towards the clock told me that I was already two minutes late. If there was one thing the avatar of wrath hated more than Lucifer, it was impunctuality. His rage, however, seemed to be directed towards his older brother, who was staring back at him with balled fists. It didn’t take long for him to get onto his feet.   
“Not letting her go, bro.”, Mammon spit out and stepped in front of me almost casually. Was he seriously trying to keep me from leaving the room?  
“That is not for you to decide.”, Satan answered coldly. He walked past his brother, gallantly offering me a hand to get up. I hurriedly accepted and proceeded to pick up the scattered bags on the floor. It wasn’t easy to ignore the holes that Mammons eyes were burning in my neck.   
“I’ll do it, okay? Just don’t let y/n get hurt.” Mammon blurted out. He sounded so desperate that Satan raised an eyebrow while I turned around to face him, shaking my head apologetically. I would make sure to do something nice for him after all of this was over, but I was sure as hell not letting anyone else get hurt tonight.  
“It’ll be alright, just trust me, okay?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapteeeerr yaaaay! Next one is already in the works so stay tuned! c:

Mammon didn’t follow us when we left the room. Part of me was glad that he had seemingly decided not to interfere with our upcoming mission. Still, I couldn’t get rid of the guilt that was weighting my heart down. I had seen the look on his face as Satan shoved me towards the door which had almost made me spill Beels snacks all over the floor again. The dominant emotion had been hurt, not rage. Hopefully, I would be able to sit down with him after all of this was done and explain my reasoning behind my actions. While I was struggling to keep up with my thoughts as well as Satans long strides as we climbed the stairs, said Demon was quietly cursing each and everything. I could almost feel the anger radiating out of him and it made me quicken my pace even more. My conversation with Mammon had made us fall behind in our schedule, if only for a few minutes. But especially in this case mere minutes could make one hell of a difference.   
“That was so irresponsible of you, y/n.”, Satan lectured me while we took a left turn and continued to jog down the hallway. The fact that I was almost out of breath and on the point of breaking into tears didn’t seem to faze him the slightest. “Why did you even bother to talk to that idiot in the first place?”  
“I didn’t –“  
While answering and simultaneously trying to rearrange the items in my arms for easier carrying, one bag of colorful lollipops slipped out of my grasp and landed onto the floor. The blonde demon groaned annoyed and watched as I lost yet another one of the snacks while recollecting the lollipops.   
“God, you’re hopeless.”, he snapped and seized half of what was still in my arms. “Pull yourself together.”  
“As I was trying to say, I didn’t intentionally talk to him. There was still time left and it was Mammon who initiated the argument anyway.”, I said defensively and followed the avatar of wrath to the big wooden door that marked the entrance to his favorite place. Satan wasn’t even listening to what I was saying and instead pushed the heavy doors open with a swing.   
“It’s very rude not to listen to our guest, Satan.”, Lucifer greeted us smiling. The oldest brother was seated in Satans favorite armchair in the middle of countless piles of books, some of them topped with used teacups or the wrappers of self-made cupcakes. He looked rather pleased with himself as he stared down the avatar of wrath, who was still standing in the doorway. I couldn’t see Satans face but the way his body was tensed up gave away how irritated he was. Much similar to what Beel had done earlier, he shifted and positioned himself fully in front of me. The motion immediately took me back to the previous night and I felt a sharp sting in my chest. It hadn’t even been a full day since he had disappeared, but I was missing the ginger haired demon more than ever. Even though I was thankful that something stood between me and Lucifer, I felt the need to at least see his face to access the situation. My curiosity took the better of me and I peeked around the demon in front of me.  
“Feeling threatened, little brother?” Lucifer was still smiling but his voice was getting colder with each word. Something was different about him; his presence alone was involuntarily giving me chills. Was he here because he knew about our plans? Had Mammon told him everything?  
“Good evening, y/n. Did you have an enjoyable day?”, he added, his eyes now drilling into mine. Suddenly, I felt my stomach drop. As if his black eyes were expanding into voids of nothingness, I was drawn towards them by an incredible strong force. Deep inside I knew that if I got lost in them, I wouldn’t be able to ever stop falling. Summoning all of my strength and willpower, I managed to squeeze my eyes shut until I felt a soft squeeze on my arm. I blinked a couple of times and looked up at Satan who was giving me a nod towards Lucifer. He was still observing me as if he was waiting for an answer, but since I didn’t trust my words, I merely gave him a nod and tried to smile confidently.   
“Why don’t the both of you come inside and have a little chat with me?” The way he had pronounced the words made it clear that it had been an order rather than a question.   
“I would prefer you leave. I didn’t recall inviting you to our reading club.” It impressed me how Satan was easily rivaling his brother’s coldness. Regardless of his words, he motioned for me to get into the room and closed the door behind us. I did my best to act natural as I set down all of which I was carrying on the small table next to Lucifer, who was watching his younger brother copy my actions. His lips curled into another threatening smile as he made a gesture towards the small couch on our right.   
“How unfortunate. I promise I won’t take away much of your precious reading time. I just have a couple of questions I would like to ask. Answer truthfully and I won’t bother you tonight.”  
I sat down next to Satan and waited for him to approve Lucifers offer. Obviously, he was much better at doing the talking than I was. In fact, I would have preferred it if I weren’t required to answer any questions at all. But of course, things never went the way I wanted them to. As soon as the blonde demon nodded, Lucifer wasted no time in starting his interrogation.   
“What is the real reason why you are here, y/n?”  
There it was, very nice. At least I was somewhat prepared to answer the question, thanks to Satan’s previous lie. Now I only had to seem somewhat confident in what I was saying.  
“For the reading club of course. It was founded a couple of weeks ago by Satan, Belphie, Beel and me.”  
The avatar of pride didn’t seem to be convinced by my vague explanation.   
“Would you mind elaborating that? An opportunity to read in peace sounds indeed lovely, I would have joined you if I had known about it.”  
Impro time it was then. Thanks to little experience in a drama club and several plays, I wasn’t entirely new to the concept of making up ridiculous backstories on the spot, but this was way different. I wasn’t talking to other students; I was facing very handsome and more importantly very frightening demons and I knew too well how fruitless most of my tries to have a proper conversation had turned out prior to tonight.  
“We’re sorry, we didn’t think you would be interested in that kind of book.”, I said apologetically. “It all started because I told Satan about my favorite human authors. Surprisingly, he didn’t know all of my favorites. Since she has published a new novel recently, I asked him to buy me a copy as well on his next book haul in the human world. He did and now we are reading it together, so we can discuss it. Beel joined because we always have lots of food. Belphie did because he said that he enjoyed annoying Satan with his dangerous half knowledge that he gets from listening to our discussions.”  
Your move, Lucifer. I knew that my story had been believable enough by watching his smile vanish. He sighed mildly annoyed at the smug grin his brother was spotting.  
“Wonderful. I will make sure to attend the next meeting as well if you don’t mind. Please be so kind and bring me a copy as soon as you are able too. However, I am not done yet. Y/n, you appear to be awfully fond of Beel. Do you mind telling me what it is that you are feeling for him?”  
“That is none of your concern.”, Satan snapped. “Y/n, you don’t have to answer him.”  
The oldest brother proceeded to ignore the blonde demon on my right completely. No matter what, I wasn’t going to spill out the contents of my heart in front of him and Satan. Deep down, I knew that I was utterly and completely in love with Beel. The harmless crush had evolved into strong feelings that were admittedly still overwhelming me whenever I was close to him. I had never experienced attraction and longing for another being in that extent.  
“Love.”, Lucifer smirked. My heart stopped and my mind went blank. What was the right reaction to him saying exactly what I thought? As soon as I opened my mouth in a desperate try to deny it, he raised his gloved hand and disappointedly shook his head.   
“You should know better than deny something so blatantly obvious. In retrospect, it wasn’t even worth the energy I used to read you.”  
“You don’t have a shred of decency, Lucifer.”, Satan spit, momentarily regaining the attention of the avatar of pride, who was clearly sick of being interrupted. “What you’re doing it against the credo.”   
The black-haired demon raised an eyebrow and his bored expression changed into curiosity. I had never heard any of the brothers talk about a credo or anything of that sort. Upon thinking about it, I found it only logical for them to have a certain set of rules that applied to their powers. Wait, did that mean that Lucifer was able to literally read my thoughts and if he did – how much did he know by now? No, Satan had referenced all of them when talking about the credo. The thought that followed hit me with full force and I subconsciously covered my mouth with my hands. All of them were able to read my thoughts. All of them, including Beel.  
“You can read my thoughts?!”, I blurted out, shocked beyond belief. This was making everything so much more complicated. My mind was under attack; countless of memories of embarrassing thoughts had suddenly become way, way worse.  
“Yes, but please calm down. We don’t use it within the family.”, Satan explained apologetically, shooting his brother a death glare. “Or so I thought.”  
“Some situations require special measures - this is one of them. I do not approve of any kind of relationship between you and any demon that exceed simple friendship. When the year is over, you will return to your world and all ties except for pacts will be cut. I am simply keeping things from getting too complicated for your own sake.”, Lucifer responded calmly. “However, I said what I wanted to say therefore I will make my departure. Remember to get enough sleep, I don’t want y/n to miss another class.”  
I felt empty inside. Neither Satan nor I said anything as Lucifer rose and made his way towards the door. How could I have been so blind to what was obvious? Even if the unlikely case that Beel and I would become a couple happened, there would be no happy end for us. I would go home and live my life, knowing that I would never be able to find another guy like him. Knowing that he got to live forever while my time on this earth was so limited. Since I had come here, I had refused to think about the imminent time of my departure from the demon world. But now here I was, suddenly sobbing helplessly in Satans arms.   
“Please stop your crying. It’ll be alright.”, he whispered into my hair while I was ruining his expensive looking sweater with my tears. “We will find a solution to this. Hey, do you really think we will let you go again? As I said, you’re a part of our family now. I am sure Diavolo will understand too. I mean come on; he loves romance. Did you know that he is obsessed with corny love stories? He enjoys so called shipping characters with each other.”  
Imagining Diavolo getting excited over potential fictional love stories involuntarily made me laugh despite the horrible mood I was in. Satan reached for a box of tissues on the small table next to Beels snacks and offered it to me. I thanked him and wiped the tears of my face. Just when I had finished, Belphie came rushing into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.   
“He’s in the kitchen making tea, now is the chance – hold on are you crying? Satan you bitch, what did you do to her?!” Within seconds, the youngest brother’s excitement turned into anger as he approached me, examining my red, swollen eyes.   
“I comforted her. I will tell you what happened later, we need to start now. Y/n, do you still want to do this?”   
Both brothers were looking at me and I didn’t even need to think about the answer. After all, the primary goal tonight was to get Beel out of the cell. Immediately after giving them a determined nod, Belphie started to empty out the bag he was carrying in front of me. The content was exact the same clothes that Beel had worn when I last saw him – a plain black shirt and dark grey sweatpants. I assumed that this was what he wore to gym, which was why he had several of the same sort. I could also spot bright orange colored boxers, that in turn made me turn a bright red. I had forgotten that I was supposed to literally wear everything he did.   
“Don’t worry, they are freshly washed.”, Belphie giggled and motioned for me to go into the corner. “You need to get changed. We won’t look unless you want us too.”  
I rolled my eyes at him and picked up Beels stuff, carrying them to the opposite side of the room. While I was changing into way too big clothing for me, Belphie and Satan were bent over a very thick, old looking book that was laying on a reading pedestal. When I tried to walk over to where they were standing, I kept stumbling over the overly long pantlegs. Under different circumstances, they would have made fun of me for making a fool of myself but that wasn’t the case at all. They didn’t even notice me until I audibly cleared my throat.   
“Perfect!”, was all I heard before everything around me went black.   
It felt like at least two eternities passed before the darkness around me faded, letting my surroundings with all their colors come back into my field of view. The first thing I noticed was that I could see the top of Belphies head, who was staring at me with mouth agape. So, this was what being tall felt like, huh? It took me a few seconds to get used to my new perspective before I noticed that I was now wearing a perfectly tight shirt, and sweatpants that ended around my ankles. I won’t get into detail about how my lower region was feeling, since I wasn’t so sure myself.   
“I am a true genius. Look at him – I mean her!”, Satan exclaimed, beaming with pride and excitement. Seeing him like that was strange but at the same time a welcome surprise compared to his usual reserved self. Belphie came closer and curiously poked my abs, my chest and lastly my biceps. He just kept his mouth open, not bothering to close it in the first place.  
“Sound check.”, Beels voice said softly, careful not too be too loud. Belphie shook his head at my words and sank into the couch. “Wow. You’re him.”, was all he could get out.  
“Genius, told you.” Satan wasted no time in walking over and forcefully pushing me back to the corner where I had gotten dressed. “Tell me the plan again, quick!”  
“You sent me down in the cell, I free Beel, make him stand in the corner, wait until he disappears and then get myself in the same position, I find him in.”, I recounted, earning a content nod. Before returning to his book, the blonde demon put his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes intensely.   
“This body is exceptionally durable which means that it will take much more for it to feel pain. If it gets too much, summon me, or reveal yourself to Lucifer. Don’t play the hero.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, here is part 1 of the rescue mission! c:  
> thank you so much for your kudos and feedback - it's very appreciated!

I didn’t want to play the hero. To be completely honest, I knew that I wasn’t nearly capable enough of pulling a stunt like that and look good at the same time. Nonetheless, maybe a small part of me wanted Beel to be impressed with everything I was willing to do for him. While Satan was reciting what I assumed to be words, I mentally prepared myself for what I was about to face. If Belphies judgement was to be trusted, I would have roughly ten minutes available to complete my tasks. Those ten minutes should be more than enough time, given that Lucifer would stay in the kitchen until his tea was finished. Much like the previous spell, this one also plunged me in deep darkness. It only took a couple of seconds for the jiggling black clouds to fade away; making it possible for me to look at the infamous torture cell for the first and hopefully last time ever. The room was much smaller and emptier than I had imagined. Only the warm glow of a few torches lined up on the stone walls illuminated the bizarre scene in front of me:  
Beel had been chained to the wall on the opposite side of the cell. Judging from my first impression, he was looking alright. His wrists were bound together tightly above his head, just high enough to make standing uncomfortable. What really threw me off was the floor; countless of different kinds of candy had been scattered around so densely that the stones underneath the mess were barely visible. Most of the colorful wrappers were reflecting the shimmer of the fire so vibrant that the ensemble instinctively reminded me of a clear night sky. For a hot moment, I was so mesmerized that I forgot what I was supposed to do. Beels voice however, got me changing back into full concentration mode.  
“What the hell is going on?!”  
“Beel, for the love of everything please be quiet, it’s me y/n!”, I whispered and hopped through the candy, trying to step on the few empty spots in between. Man, having so much mass was moving gracefully a lot harder - if not impossible. I didn’t have the chance to figure out the controls of this body, therefore I was struggling immensely.  
“Why are you me; no, how are you me?” The confusion could only drown so much of the despair in his voice. He forcefully shook his head, flashing his teeth. I could barely understand what he was saying. “Get out. Now.”  
When I finally reached him, I realized that his entire body was tensed up to the point that I could almost see every muscle move underneath his shirt. He was in immense pain.   
“No.”, I said firmly, yet shakily bending down to try and loosen the restraints that held his legs in place. The fact that I wasn’t seeing any blood nor outer injuries was lifting a massive weight from my heart. To my surprise, changing into Beel had given me a good portion of his strength, which made freeing him a lot easier. I could only fathom about how strong he, himself was; the thought alone involuntarily made me bite my lip. However, now was not the time to get lost in fantasies and the avatar of gluttony was about to remind me of that.  
“Go. Lucifer is about to come back, he only left to get tea. I won’t repeat myself.”   
His deep growling had all the hair on my body standing up. I didn’t know if this form made it easier for me to pick up tension but right now, all alarm bells were ringing in my head. Never had I ever heard him speak like that; the ungodly tone made me want to turn around and run as fast as I could. But I had a mission to accomplish and my time was running out. The moment I freed both of his legs, I felt a sharp pain in my lower belly and before I knew it, a kick sent me flying through the air. The crash made some of the candy shatter below my body weight and the impact had me wincing in pain. There was no doubt that a hit like that would have seriously injured my own, much more fragile body. Struggling to catch my breath, I managed to look over to Beel, who was desperately trying to get out of the handcuffs that bound him to the wall. His face was almost animalistic; his darkened eyes were focused on the food in front of him. Suddenly what little confidence I had, left me completely and fear started to boil in my veins. If he was to break out right now, there was no way to guarantee that he wouldn’t attack me again. Deep down I knew that he wasn’t himself. Beel was being transformed by his urges and he had nothing left in him to fight them. However, his physical strength seemed to be increasing with each passing moment. Little cracks appeared around the metal fastening, that was holding his wrists above his head. Then, as if my body was taking over, I was back on my feet. I had to get Beel to step into the corner, fast. The only thing I could think of was hurriedly scooping up as much candy as I could and throwing it towards the back of the room. Beels roaring was almost unbearable now; it sounded like thunder was rolling through my head. Right when I heard the handcuffs shatter behind me, I summoned my last strength, closed my eyes in silent prayer and leaped to the side. Miraculously, I avoided the blurred shape of the demon, who was already hunched over the pile of sweets, gulping down everything he could get his hands on. The faint glow rising up around him made me smile weakly as he turned his head. There was no more rage twisting his face, but now I could see tears glistening in the corner of his eyes. My instincts told me to reach out to him, but I forced myself to sit still. He was gone a few seconds later. As soon as he vanished, I buried my face in my hands, sobbing shamelessly. All of the emotions I had experienced during the last 10 minutes and ultimately the entire day, came pouring out at once and relieve was by far the strongest out of all. By now Beel was safe in the library with his brothers, who surely knew how to calm him down for good. I only had myself and Lucifer to worry about – great. Time to pull myself together and go through with the second part of the plan.   
By the time I heard footsteps echoing through the basement, I had already tied my legs to the wall in a similar matter to Beel. Prior to that, I had distributed the leftover candy all over the floor, making sure to put an extra amount in the dimly lit part of the cell. The only thing missing were the shattered handcuffs on the floor. I would blame that on myself losing control and hope that the punishment wouldn’t be too severe. 

\- Meanwhile -

“Are you positive that this is going to work out? You know he’s like freakishly strong.”, Belphie asked his older brother, who was still occupied with casting multiple spells. He had performed all of them before that one time when he tried trapping Looserfer who had been sleeping in his room. To his disappointment, the avatar of pride had merely smiled at his feeble attempt and with a snap of his finger, all curses had been lifted. Granted, the faint sense of embarrassment still clung to him, but Satan had a healthy amount of trust in his abilities.   
“It is certainly going to be enough to hold him until he calms down enough so we can have a reasonable conversation.”, Satan muttered after closing the big book he had been reading from. He was drained after using so much of his power, but he would be damned to show any signs of weakness in front of his miserable younger brother. Said demon was pacing restlessly through the library, his gaze never leaving the shiny dome that was sitting in the very same corner y/n had disappeared from a few minutes ago. Satan could tell by the way he was running his hands through his hair that Belphie was stressed and worried to the max. Suddenly he felt like he had been too rough with him during the last day. After all, the avatar of sloth was only concerned for the health of his family – which wouldn’t be necessary if Lucifer wasn’t such an asshole all the time.   
“Hey, listen, Beel might be physically strong but he lacks the abilities to outperform my curses which can’t be broke by sheer force. I honestly don’t mean to sound arrogant but the chances for that to happen are incredibly low.”, Satan said to his brother, trying to soften his tone a bit. The ten minutes were almost over. What was taking her so long?  
Belphie flopped down onto the couch and propped his head up on his elbows. After he opened his mouth as if to say something, his eyes grew wide.   
“What is it?” Satan asked, alarmed while walking towards the black-haired demon, who was now staring right through him, as if he wasn’t seeing him at all.   
“Belphegor, answer me!”, Satan commanded, grabbing his brothers shoulders and shaking him forcefully. Right when he thought that his voice wasn’t reaching him at all, Belphies eyes regained their focus and shot right up to his face. He had grown his horns and wings at such a rapid speed that it sent all alarm bells ringing in Satans head. Something was going terribly wrong, which meant that y/n was in immense danger. His thoughts were racing through his mind while he shoved his brother away from him, changing into his demon form himself. Chances were that if both twins were raging through the library, he would be overwhelmed by them quickly. Belphie had fallen from the couch, but was already back on his feet, staring straight at him without moving a muscle. His eyes were blackened out completely, something that even Satan had never seen before with neither of his brothers. His aura was so strong that it was visible by the eye; faint black fog was rising from his shoulders. The nightmarish sign left Satan no choice but to dash towards his coat hanging over one of his armchairs. He feverishly searched in every pocket, relieve flooding through him when his fingers found the tiny marble, which he crushed immediately. With a small poof and too much parfumed smoke, another demon appeared on his right side.  
“Satan you ass! What in the-?”, Asmodeus howled, ready to jump at his older brother before he realized what he was looking at.   
“I see, this is different. Black doesn’t suit you my dear.” Even though the words were teasing, Asmos’ voice was calculated and calm. Satan was unspeakably glad that his brother, who was already showing his true form, had understood the seriousness of the situation right away. That was by far not a given. Usually, Lucifer or even Mammon would have been more useful in case a real fight was breaking out, but right now it had to be either Asmodeus or the shut-in otaku presumably chilling in his room. Leviathan might be good at fighting games but had no experience whatsoever when it came to the real thing. The avatar of lust however, had been in a fight or too, no doubt in questionable circumstances. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Satan noticed a shimmering light expanding quickly in the middle of the dome on the left behind Belphie.  
“This is bad, Beel is about to come back.”  
“Try to talk to him, I’ll handle our little emo boy.”, Asmo answered, already charging at the youngest brother with full speed. He tackled him and effectively sat down on his chest, pinning his head down with one foot. Satan had watched dumbfounded; the action had unfolded itself too quickly for him to react. The dome was now filled with a pleasant light that hid whatever was going on inside. He stepped over and carefully placed a hand on the thin sphere, which made the light turn into white fog. As it cleared, he could spot a furious Beel, who was trying to shatter the dome with all his strength. A small relieved sigh escaped the blonde demon. The mission had been a success.  
“Beel no, stop.” Satan looked over his shoulder at Belphie, who was back to his normal self, reaching out with one hand towards his twin brother. “You can’t break it.”  
“Let me out of here!”, Beel raged, now using his whole body as a wrecking ball. It was a terrifying sight to see, but Satan forced himself to stay calm, even leaning his arm against the glass-like surface.   
“He’s right, you won’t get out unless I lift the curse.”, he said loudly in an attempt to let his voice be heard over Beels roars of fury – to no use since the avatar of gluttony was to absorbed in punching until his hands turned bloody instead of listening.  
“Fine, break your hands and see if I care. Don’t expect me to be quiet about this though. I’ll make sure y/n knows that you turned full brute here.” Asmo had gotten up and made his way towards Beel as well. His words had made the avatar of gluttony freeze instantly. The ginger-haired demon was breathing heavily, pointing at his older brothers.  
“You are behind this?! Did you force her to go down for me?!”, Beel asked, his voice getting continuously louder with every word he said.   
“It was her plan.”, Satan said defensively, taking a step back due to the fact that Beel was now towering over them from inside the dome. “We helped her realize it.”  
“I didn’t do anything”, Asmodeus clarified with one of his trademark winks. “I was only called to handle the problem child.”  
“Problem child my ass.”, Belphie snorted from behind them, rubbing the cheek that had been pressed into the floor. “I didn’t do anything. Did you knock me unconscious?”  
“What the hell are you talking about? Y/n is down there with Lucifer, let me out of this goddamn thing so I can go back and get her out of there.”, Beel commanded, raising his hand to strike the sphere exactly where the face of Satan was located. Asmodeus simply pulled out his phone, raising an eyebrow. “I can record this you know”, he informed his younger brother sweetly.  
“I can break you, you know”, Beel spit back but nonetheless lowered his fist. “Fine, I’ll calm down just please do something.”  
“Thank you.”, Satan said contently, gesturing for Asmo to put his phone away, which he reluctantly did. “What kind of situation is it this time?”  
“The same for me as always. Cell full of food I can’t reach, he’ll just sit there, drink his tea and torment you with words.” Beel grimaced as he recounted what had happened during the last day. Even though Satan himself had never been punished in the infamous torture cell, he knew that Lucifer always took the time to pick personalized punishments for each of the brothers. While Mammon for example primarily had to deal with direct pain, Beel always had some kind of food involved. That might seem like the easier fate to others, but anyone who knew his brother well enough also knew, that keeping him from eating for an entire day would give him hellish pain.   
“That won’t hurt her!”, Belphie exclaimed happily.   
“It won’t, but she might hear things that she is not supposed to hear. Especially if Lucifer finds out that its her and not Beel.”, Satan thought aloud, allowing the others to listen to what was going on in his head. “Did he say how long you were supposed to stay in there?”  
“He was about to release me around midnight.”, Beel mumbled.  
“Rightfully so.”, the avatar of lust said, scratching the top of his head. “He can’t fault you for loving someone.”  
The words of his older brother had made Beel turn a bright red. He wasn’t the type to deny his feelings in the first place but talking about them was a different thing. Damn Asmo for always choosing the wrong timing to discuss sensitive themes.   
“I only did what you told me.” The ginger-haired demon had gotten his voice back, which had not a single bit of rage left in it. Satan wasn’t exactly sure what it was, but he could have sworn it was slight disappointment that he heard. Next to him, the avatar of lust shrugged and put his hands into his hips.   
“I told you to go to her when you can’t take it anymore, not to break curfew in the middle of night.”, he corrected him. “I had no idea you could be this romantic though Beel, good job!”  
“Nothing happened, we just talked. You said we’d be, you know..” The tall demons voice left him once again as he stumbled over his own words, realizing that he was accidently sharing details.   
“Fucking, yes.” Asmodeus nodded knowingly while Beels cheeks turned an even darker shade of red.   
“No not that! Kissing –“  
“Alright, we really don’t want to know what you are planning to do with y/n. “, Satan cut his younger brother off, who was now stress munching on some of the candy that had appeared alongside with him. “She has approximately three more hours to go. There is a chance that Lucifer won’t even touch her; and if he does, she knows how to summon any of us. The only thing we can do now is wait until midnight.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the lack of updates, i am drowning in university work but the next chapter is already in the works and will probably be up within the next week. This one is really short because the next one will be super long. Thanks for your understanding and your support! (:

“Rejoice dear brother, for I am finally back. Remind me to congratulate Satan on this masterfully chosen tea blend.”, Lucifer hummed while entering the small cell. With a flick of his wrist, a heavy armchair appeared which he elegantly sank into. He was holding a delicate looking teacup, filled to the brim with dark, shimmering liquid. The oldest brother slowly took a sip and let out a small sigh, embodying a state of full relaxation. It was rare to see him like that and it somehow made me even more anxious. I was still chained to the wall, thankful that the steaming beverage seemingly distracted him enough to ignore the missing candy. As he lifted his gaze to look at me, I quickly turned my head away, desperately avoiding eye contact. Even though I knew that my disguise was near flawless, there was a huge chance that I would slip up if he noticed something was off. His eyes had proven to be quite powerful on more than one occasion.   
“But you are not one for tea, are you?”, Lucifer added while I remained silent. Maybe it was best not to say anything.   
“Shall we resume our conversation from earlier, then?”, he asked, still not receiving an answer. As far as I knew, Beel was more of the strong, silent type; very rarely taking part in arguments or discussions. This tactic might just work out for me.   
“You have to understand that I do not want to see you suffer. I only want to spare you the pain of experiencing unrequited love.”  
Unrequited love? The thought of Beel being in love with another girl sent a sharp pain right through my heart and I had to keep myself from making a sound. After all there was a huge chance that he had fallen in love with another demon girl long before I came here. Suddenly Belphies words rang through my mind; yeah, I didn’t doubt that there had been countless of girls trying to get into his pants. Despite his handsomeness, he was part of the student council, a wonderful person and a top-notch athlete. No matter if demon or human; what kind of girl wouldn’t fall for that?  
“Sometimes two souls are simply not meant to connect that way. You have to let it go and focus on finding someone that is a more suitable match for you.”, Lucifer added and carefully placed the teacup onto one of the armrests. “I can offer you my services for that.”  
What the actual hell was going on here? Lucifer’s match making company could crash and burn for all I cared. The image of Beel with another girl was clouding my mind. He was in love with someone and he probably never had any feelings for me at all. And now here I was, trapped with a way too supportive Lucifer in a small basement cell.   
“You still don’t want to talk? That truly is a shame. Maybe I can offer you some candy in exchange for a few words? I have to admit, I’m rather surprised that you have managed to get yourself under control while I was gone.” He slowly got up and stepped towards me, casually snatching a lollipop from the floor. His brows furrowed as he noticed the destroyed handcuffs above my head and shook his head disappointedly. Suddenly it dawned upon me that I was still Beel and oh shit, I had forgotten about that part but thankfully that small detail seemed to convince him that I was still struggling to keep my urges under control.   
“It seems like I have praised you too early. You can lower your hands now - you have been in that position long enough. However, don’t move an inch or I will add another night. Understood?”, Lucifer ordered, still not sounding like his usual self. Was it possible that he was nicer towards Beel than towards the others? It was no secret that the avatar of gluttony was usually quick to oblige his commands except for his nightly fridge raids, so maybe that had earned him a more favorable position. Then again, why would Lucifer throw him in a cell for such a simple mistake like breaking curfew?  
“I am in a good mood tonight, so I will take your silence for compliance and expect that you abandon any interest in this relationship immediately.” Lucifer smiled and swiftly opened the restrains that held my feet in place. Wait a second, it was already over? It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes. Unsure of what to do, I didn’t move and lowered my gaze to the floor, nodding quickly. I couldn’t help but feel relief already flooding through me. That had been so easy, to be fair way too easy.   
“What are you waiting for? You are free to go.”, Lucifer said and when I finally summoned the courage to look at him, I was greeted with a smile. Not the kind of relaxed smile he had spotted while drinking the tea but a slightly sadistic smile that sent a cold shiver down my back. Something was definitely wrong, but I would be damned if I stayed here and found out, so I shakily moved past him and opened the apparently not so heavy door. Before I could close the door behind me, his voice made me freeze one again.   
“Y/n, please remember to tell Satan how pleased I was with the tea.”  
In retrospect, I had probably never climbed the stairs as fast as I did during the following minutes. Having Beels much longer legs gave me the ability to put as much distance as possible between me and Lucifer and I took full advantage of that. I should have known that a simple appearance change wasn’t going to fool him. When I reached the entrance hall I stopped for a moment, miraculously not being out of breath at all. I made a small mental notice to workout more often before I focused myself on the rest of the plan. None of us had expected this to be over so quickly, so I wasn’t scheduled to meet them right away. Did I really want to, after what I just heard? There was so much to process but I was still too overwhelmed with my current situation to reflect on my emotional state. I knew that the spell was going to wear off in a couple of hours anyway, by the very latest tomorrow morning. But I guess I owed it to Satan and the others to inform them about what had happened. I was sure that at least Belphie was worried, plus Beel would probably be there too. But did I really want to see Beel? Was I even allowed to see him anymore after what Lucifer said? Before I knew it, my feet had already started moving up the next set of stairs and I found myself heading to the library. The closer I got, the harder my heart was pumping in my chest. I would be able to see my favorite demon for the first time after our conversation yesterday. It would probably be even more confusing to him, considering that I was still looking like an exact copy of him. When I reached for the door and grabbed the heavy doorknob, a hand on my shoulder made me jump slightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! once again - sorry for the lack of updates. I am still alive and well haha, thank you for your many messages, they are so appreciated! c:  
> Since I am on a break now, chapter should come flowing more frequently. 
> 
> Now please enjoy the new chapter!

“Come on, did I really scare ya? Pathetic, you’re turning into Levi.”, Mammon laughed and gave me a heavy clap on the shoulder. “I have never seen ya react like that, Beel.”  
Right, I almost forgot that I was still very much looking like the avatar of gluttony. I let go of the doorknob and turned around, scratching the back of my neck like Beel would do quite frequently while talking to someone. “Ah, Mammon. I guess you really got me this time huh?”  
“As expected of the great Mammon!”, he boasted and pulled out his phone. “Good to have ya back by the way. You alright?”  
Instead of answering I went with my usual solution of simply nodding. Only this time, it went unnoticed since Mammon was still staring at the screen, scrolling through a seemingly one-sided conversation. When he lifted his gaze, his expression had changed to worry, and he let out a small sign.  
“Didn’t ya hear me? I asked you if you were alright. You know what, nevermind - Do you know where y/n is? I have been tryin’ to reach her several times, but she won’t respond. Hate to admit it but I’m starting to seriously worry about her.”  
Oh, I had completely forgotten about the fact that Mammon had known about our plan. While I was trying to recall the conversation, I had with him before Satan and I took of to the library, a small detail threw me off. If I remembered correctly, my best friend had told me that he knew everything about the plan which should include me changing into Beels appearance. He seemed to have forgotten that part completely.  
“No sorry.”, I managed to get out and shook my head apologetically. “I just got out of the cell, I didn’t have the chance to talk to anyone yet, except for you of course.”  
“Yeah, no shit dumbass, we are talking right now. But If you see her, can you tell her I need to talk with her as soon as possible? It’s urgent, ya know?”, he asked, putting his phone away.  
I was almost certainly sure that the avatar of greed was just trying to make sure that I was alright. Still, there was a small chance that he wanted to talk about something else with me. As curiosity started to get the better of me, I nodded again. “Sure. What is it about?”  
Mammon grimaced and put his hands in his hips, letting out a laugh. “That doesn’t concern little brothers. But just so ya know, just because ya asked us not to hit on her doesn’t mean I won’t ever do it. A man’s got needs too.”  
With that he gave me another bump on my arm and departed, already typing away on his phone. I wasn’t sure how much more new information I would be able to process tonight. Beel asked the others not to hit on me? The thought made my stomach do a little jump and I instinctively leaned back against the library door. There was no way that was true, was there? I suddenly remembered how Asmo had scolded Mammon when he tried to do the eye seducing technique and let out a little squeak. He had told him that I was “off limits.” Could it be that after all Beel came to my room to ask me out? Suddenly all the small pieces of information started to come together, and my heartbeat became much faster. I needed to talk to him as soon as possible. I straightened my back, turned around and took a deep breath to calm myself down, trying to ignore the small sting in my abdomen where Beels kick had hit me. Gathering all of my confidence, I pushed the heavy doors open and stepped into the library.  
To my surprise, the only person present was the avatar of wrath, who was sitting on the couch, reading a book in the dim light from a small sphere that was flooding peacefully above his head. When I entered the room, he didn’t even put his book down.  
“What is it Beel? Don’t tell me you did something stupid.”, he asked calmly, carefully turning another page.  
I cleared my throat and made my way towards the couch, flopping down next to him, which earned me an annoyed look. Somehow, I was a little disappointed that nobody, especially Beel wasn’t here. On the other hand, it gave me more time to actually think about how I wanted to approach the situation.  
“It’s me, y/n”, I informed him.  
The blonde demon immediately put down his book and turned fully towards me. “Y/n? How can you be back already? Are you alright? Lucifer didn’t do anything to you, right?”  
He examined me closely with his eyes and pulled me into a quick hug. Being hugged as Beel felt extremely unnatural, but I had much more important things on my mind that I wanted to discuss with him.  
“No, no I’m fine, he didn’t touch me at all. The torture thing was withholding food from Beel, so it didn’t affect me. Well maybe I am a little hungry but I’m sure that is kind of always the case with this body.”, I explained, watching Satans tense expression turn into relief. “But there is one problem.”  
“What is it?”, the avatar of wrath asked while he went to a small cupboard across the room to fetch me a glass of water which I gratefully accepted.  
“Lucifer found out.”, I said quietly, not daring to look Satan in the eyes. A part of me felt like I had failed him by not acting good enough. His hand on my shoulder made me look up again and I saw a slight smirk on his face.  
“That was to be expected and quite frankly – part of the plan.”, he exclaimed proudly.  
“What do you mean?”, I asked, confused by Satans confident proclamation.  
“Do you honestly think he wouldn’t find out sooner or later? Probably everybody knows that I greatly dislike Lucifer, but I must admit that he has a very strong sense of duty. I knew that he would never hurt you. Just as you said this morning when we met up in the classroom – Lucifer is responsible for you, as well as for all of us. In fact, I actually hoped that he would find out immediately and let you go right away, just like it happened.”  
I guess that explanation made a lot of sense. Satan was now sitting next to me again, looking extremely content. I greedily downed the water he gave me in one gulp and handed him the glass. Just as he took it from my hands, I suddenly became tired and my whole body felt weirdly heavy for some reason. I had so many more questions, now was absolutely not the time for sleep.  
“That’s odd, I’m really tired.”, I mumbled, while the world around me began to spin. Right before the darkness hit me, I heard Satans voice. “Well yeah, that’s what sleeping curses do.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A few moments ago xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Alright, we really don’t want to know what you are planning to do with y/n. “, Satan cut his younger brother off, who was now stress munching on some of the candy that had appeared alongside with him. “She has approximately three more hours to go. There is a chance that Lucifer won’t even touch her; and if he does, she knows how to summon any of us. The only thing we can do now is wait until midnight.”  
“Hey, I think Beel has calmed down enough. Why don’t we let him out of that thing already?”, Belphie asked quietly, watching his twin brother peacefully demolishing the pile of candy next to him. You could literally see it shrinking if you kept watching it.  
Satan reluctantly agreed and gestured for Asmo and Belphie to step away just in case things got worse again. After the thick dome vanished, Beel started to pace around the room restlessly, just like Belphie had done a couple of minutes ago. Even though it didn’t always seem like it, the twins shared more similarities than most people noticed. “Is there really nothing we can do to help her?”  
“Unfortunately, not.”, Satan informed him and made his way towards his favorite reading spot, picking up a book while he sat down. “Unless you want to give her a little something as a token of appreciation.”  
Beel stopped in his tracks and looked at his older brother. “Like what?”  
“She willingly put herself in danger because she wanted to help you.”, Asmo swooned, winking at the red-haired demon. “Isn’t that so romantic?”  
“I- I guess?”, Beel mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. “You think I should get her a gift?”  
“While that is usually never a bad idea, I don’t think it’s the right thing to buy her something right now”, Belphie chimed in, shaking his head at his brothers’ cluelessness. “How about you make something for her?”  
“M-make something? Yeah, that makes sense. But I’m not really good at that kind of stuff.”, Beel said quietly, unable to keep himself from blushing once again. Satan had never seen him so helpless before. He sighed and closed his book; what would they do without him?  
“Listen, I’ll tell you all what to do. Belphie what is the favorite treat of y/n?”, Satan asked.  
“Those human world cupcakes probably.” Belphie smiled, right away understanding what his older brother was thinking of. “We should still have all the ingredients from last time.”  
“Good, take that big idiot with you and bake some. When you two are already in the kitchen, maybe get him some of Mammons weird noodle nonsense so he won’t eat up all of the batter.”  
Surprisingly, Belphie didn’t try to defy his commands, most likely because he cared about y/n as much as everybody else in this room. Beel didn’t immediately follow him but waited until he left.  
“Asmo”, Satan added, rubbing his temples. “I hate to admit it, but I owe you one. You were a great help tonight with our problem child, feel free to go.”  
“Ohhhh, being praised by my dear older brother is something I can get used to.”, the avatar of lust giggled while also exiting the library.  
“So? Don’t you want to help Belphie?”, Satan asked, not sure of he should be annoyed or confused by Beels unnatural behavior. Usually, he would have been the first to arrive in the kitchen when food was about to be prepared.  
“I will, but I want to talk about something with you first, if that is okay.”, he asked. When Satan didn’t answer he continued. “Y/n will probably come back here when she is done right? Please make sure she is alright and tell her I need to talk to her as soon as possible. She just needs to text me and I will come to her room.”  
“Come to her room? Beel, have you learned nothing?”. Satan couldn’t help but chuckle at his brothers’ naivety. “I will inform her about that. But I plan on letting her rest first. Whatever she will go through, she will need to sleep afterwards, and I can’t risk her running to you immediately after I tell here where you are.”  
The tall demons face lit up upon hearing the last part of his answer. “You think she would run to me?”  
“Hell, you are acting like a love-struck teenager.” Satan got up and pushed his younger brother out of the door. “Now get going and don’t do anything reckless.”


End file.
